


Hear Me

by Shinichi17CP



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civilian Clint Barton, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, M/M, SHIELD Agents are not subtle, SHIELD Husbands, since birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinichi17CP/pseuds/Shinichi17CP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint was diagnosed with hearing loss ever since he was born. In his entire life, he had never heard a single sound...until he married one Phil Coulson, Agent of SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear Me

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck it's been a long time since I last wrote for pleasure

When you’re an ex-mercenary, walking around SHIELD can be a little unnerving. Everyone will openly stare at you, both junior and senior agents. Although Clint was pretty sure that was the reason why people were gaping at him, it’s more likely because of the fact that one Agent Coulson was dragging him through the hallways of the top secret agency (which seriously? Their insignia is literally plastered on everything they own) in the universe.

Clint had no idea where Phil was taking him to, not even why he’d brought him to work after insisting _multiple_ times that he didn’t want his private and work life to collide in any way. Maybe he’d finally changed his mind, not that Clint wanted to go back to that line of work, he’s completely fine with his current job at the coffee shop. But Phil spends the majority of his time working his ass off for this god-forsaken agency Clint kept running from a few years back, so he’d like to know what made SHIELD so special, why was his husband so dedicated to this organization.

The double glass doors in front of them automatically slid open as they approached it and entered a stark white room with numerous instruments which functions Clint didn’t know and absolutely did _not_ want to find out. The piece was filled with rows of tables from one end to the other, shelves containing various liquids and strange…ingredients covered the walls from the floor to the ceiling, and it was crawling with lab coats and suits. Phil looked around the room until his eyes landed on the two scientists in the far back corner, heads tilted towards each other taking turns at talking without a single breath wasted in between. The senior agent grabbed his hand again and took off in their direction, Clint gave up on getting an answer out of him ever since they got in Lola and drove away. It wasn’t until they were right across the table from them that the pair became aware of their presence. Catching sight of their superior the duo immediately straightened their back greeting the newcomers with a ‘Sirs!’ and threw confused glances towards Clint.

“Fitzsimmons” Phil addressed them. “I heard you got what I requested two days ago. Is that right?” By now, every single person in the room and out in the hall has dropped whatever they were doing to try and subtly watch the scene unfurl, the key word is try. While ‘Fitzsimmons’ started fidgeting and nervously glancing around, Phil didn’t seem to mind the stares and let their curiosity be sated for once. Seriously, how did SHIELD become so successful with agents like this?

“Y-Yes sir, it’s right over there, let me go get it…sir.” The girl stuttered, turning away to go grab the object in question. Whilst waiting for the scientist to come back, Clint tapped Phil’s shoulder and signed ‘What’s up’ with his hands when he looked over. But Phil only smiled mysteriously in response which didn’t help Clint’s confusion nor the agents’ still staring at them. When the girl came back, Phil held out his hand for her to drop the item in his palm, not turning away from his husband. “Thank you Agent Simmons” He said when he felt the gadget in his grip. The anticipation filling the room rose even higher when the agent reached out his free hand to cup Clint’s chin and caress his cheek with a thumb, the cryptic smile appearing once again on his face that night. It wasn’t until Phil moved his hand closer to Clint’s head and fitted the device in his ear canal that the archer realized what it was.

“Hello Clint.”

Clint’s voice hitched as he registered the beautiful although a bit high-pitched voice. That was the first sound he heard in his entire life. Clint was diagnosed with hearing loss ever since he was born because of an abnormal gene passed to him from his mum. He never got the chance to use a hearing aid during his childhood due to financial problems as well as his asshole of a father, so he had to settle on learning lip-reading with the help of Barney and later on, sign language. Clint bowed his head as his body shook from the shock of actually _hearing_ noises. Tears he couldn’t stop slowly made their way down his cheek as he absorbed every tone and vibration resonating around him. He heard the rustle of clothes before he felt the soft wool of Phil’s suit wrapping around him. The archer pressed his face harder into Phil’s neck attempting to block out the overwhelming sounds in order to process his new state. It didn’t help when a sudden loud voice entered his head making him flinch back at the strange intrusion. Phil quickly covered his hands over Clint’s ears and turned to glare at the newcomer. Twisting his head towards the door, Clint caught sight of a big, bald, intimidating man sporting a long, black, leather coat and an eye patch. The image tugged at something inside his brain, he had a feeling as if he already met this man.

“Coulson. Care to explain why the fuck am I getting reports accusing you of bringing a civilian to SHIELD?” He demanded, annoyance sipping into his tone at being dragged away from the comfort of his office.

“There is a very simple explanation for that, sir. I did bring a civilian to SHIELD.” Phil replied, voice even and straight faced. That’s when the guy finally noticed Clint and narrowed his eyes.

“And why the fuck would you do that? Is this the civilian? Why is he crying?” questioned the guy. At his words, Clint unconsciously raised his hand intending to wipe away the tears but got swatted by Phil who lowered his hands - now that no one was shouting anymore - to do it for him.

“Well…I never planned for you two to meet like this but Nick, may I introduce you to my husband, Clint Barton. Clint, this my best friend from the army, Nick Fury.” Phil said with a sigh, wrapping his arm around the archer’s waist while the other fell to his side. Gasps and sputters were drawn from the agents in the room who could hear them, even a few squeals could be heard but Clint didn’t pay attention to them when he realized why this ‘Nick’ seemed so familiar.

“Nick Fury!” He exclaimed, waving a finger at the figure in front of them then wincing at his own volume. “You’re the one who’s been following me for two months then shot and tried to recruit me! You bastard!”

“Motherfucker! Your husband is Hawkeye?” Nick raised an eyebrow, the only indication that he was just as surprised as him.

“Seems like it.”

“Seems like it… You fucking knew he was Hawkeye. You also knew I wanted to recruit him, why didn’t you recruit him?” Nick asked, eyebrows furrowing in suspicion.

“Because by the time I realized that, we were already dating. Plus he already rejected you once and I’m gonna respect his will.”

“Alright fine. Then what is he doing here?” He grumbled.

“Getting his hearing back. Don’t worry, we’re done here.” Phil turned back to Clint and grabbed his hand “C’mon, let’s go home.”

Leaving gawking agents behind, Phil and Clint walked out of SHIELD hand in hand, but not before Clint brushed his lips against Phil’s in gratitude and winked at their audience.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedbacks are welcome.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> You can contact me/send me prompts on http://shinichi17cp.tumblr.com/


End file.
